Saenggil Chukkae
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: 24 Desember. Hari ulang tahun Madara. Mengapa tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat padanya selepas kepergian Itachi? A Fic for Madara's Birthday! R&R, please?


**Disclaimer**: **Naruto** still belongs to **Kishimoto-sensei**... Haft..

**P. S.** **Itachi**, **Sasori**, **Hidan**, & **Kakuzu** udah mati..

**

* * *

Saenggil Chukkae**  
by: red-deimon-beta

Sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah kecil dinding berusaha mengganggu seorang pria yang tertidur dengan gelisah di ranjang kecilnya. Dan tak berapa lama, pria yang diketahui bernama lengkap Uchiha Madara itu mulai terbangun dengan malas-malasan.

Tanpa disuruh, pria itu otomatis langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan menyikat gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi dalam keadaan setengah terbangun. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk mandi dan sebagainya, pria berambut cepak itu melirik sebuah benda kecil dengan penglihatannya yang setajam elang.

Madara memandang kalender yang ada di mejanya dengan pilu. Setelah merenung sesaat, dia akhirnya mengambil kalender meja itu dan memegangnya erat. **24 Desember**. Sehari sebelum Natal. Event besar bagi semua pasangaan.. _**Christmas Eve**_...

Oh, bukan. Kita tidak akan membicarakan itu. Karena, 24 Desember adalah hari yang dirasa penting bagi sebagian besar shinobi.

Hari kelahiran **Uchiha Madara**.

-

Lelaki itu melengos seraya meletakkan kelender itu kembali. Banyak memori kini kembali berulang di kepalanya. Saat-saat bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya pada jaman yang telah lampau. '_Aku benci hari ini,_' pikirnya marah setelah ia mengingat banyak kenangan manis yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Ya. Kini tak ada lagi orang yang akan memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Semua orang yang ia kenal (dan akan memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun) sudah meninggal termakan kerasnya jaman.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya pelan. Tapi.. Memang benar hari ini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Hanya pada satu hari inilah Madara merasa bahwa hidup itu tidak ada gunanya. Terlebih lagi, orang terakhir yang mungkin akan memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pun kini telah tiada.

Setitik air mata jernih menetes dari ujung matanya. Banyak kenangan terbersit di benaknya. Baik yang menyenangkan, maupun yang menyedihkan. Dan kau tahu siapa yang orang ini maksud?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan _**Uchiha Itachi**_. Anggota termuda Akatsuki. Orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ukh..." rintih pria itu. Hatinya bagai tercabik-cabik begitu mengingat sosok pemuda baik hati itu. Di masa sekarang ini, sudah jarang ada shinobi yang memiliki hati sebaik Itachi. Benar bukan?

Pria paruh baya itu tidak berusaha menghapus semua air mata yang tumpah. Ia biarkan saja butir-butir jernih itu mengalir menuruni paras tampannya. Sebab, ini tanda bahwa ia akan selalu mengenang Itachi.

_**~Madara's-Birthday~**_

"TOBIII!" Deidara berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di dalam markas Akatsuki. Sudah 3 jam ia mencari Tobi. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa menemukan pemuda bertopeng loliipop itu. Kamar Madara tersembunyi bagi semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Pain, Konan, Zetsu, dan tentu saja.., Itachi. Kamar Tobi hanya ia pakai sebagai kamuflase saja.

Madara mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Mengganggu. Begitulah pikirnya mengenai pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dengan cepat pria itu segera menyingkirkan segala kesedihan yang tadi sempat hinggap dalam hatinya dan langsung memakai topeng lollipopnya. Tak sampai beberapa detik, pria itu sudah ber-teleport ke tempat Deidara.

"Ada apa, senpai?" ujar Tobi ceria.

Pemuda pembuat bom itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya begitu menyadari Tobi yang sekarang sudah berada di belakangnya. "Se.. sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!" tanyanya berang.

"Sudah dari tadi, kok, senpai!" jawabnya riang. Memang. Nada yang keluar dari mulut itu terdengar senang dan sedikit mengejek. Tapi, akan terlihat sedikit air mata jika kita membuka topeng itu.

"Huh! Dasar kamu itu tidak berguna!" bentak Deidara kasar. Emosi Madara sedikit terpancing begitu mendengar kata-kata Deidara padanya. Hampir saja ia melayangkan tinjunya untuk membungkam pengebom laknat ini. Tapi, segera saja ia urungkan niatnya. Ingat. Saat ini dia adalah Tobi yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Bukan Uchiha Madara yang kejam, bengis, dan ditakuti.

"Ya sudah, lah! Ayo ikut aku, Tobi!" Kali ini, giliran Deidara yang berkata dengan nada senang. Lengan kirinya tiba-tiba langsung merangkul Tobi layaknya sahabat lama.

"Ke mana, senpai?" tanya Tobi dengan nada heran. Tidak biasanya Deidara bersikap begini padanya.

"Ra-ha-sia!" jawab Deidara seraya mengedipkan matanya. "Nah, sekarang... Tutup matamu!" perintahnya.

"Tapi kan mata Tobi sudah tertutup sebelah! Masa' yang satu ditutup juga?" protes Tobi.

"Berisik!" Deidara membalas protes Tobi dengan bentakan. Kemudian, diletakkannya kedua tangannya yang mulus untuk menutup lubang di topeng Madara yang kecil tersebut.

"Hoi!" teriak Tobi. Deidara tersenyum untuk sekilas, kemudian berkata. "Ini untuk mencegahmu mengintip."

'_Suatu alasan yang konyol,_' batin Madara gusar. '_Tapi.... baiklah. Akan kuturuti kekonyolan ini._'

"Maafkan aku, senpai...." ujar Tobi. Deidara hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian dengan sabar pemuda berambut pirang itu menuntun (orang yang dikira) kouhai-nya dengan sabar.

"Buka matamu, Tobi!" Deidara segera menyingkirkan kedua tangannya setelah beberapa menit membiarkan Tobi berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou!!!" Pemuda bermata biru itu kembali berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian, confetti dalam jumlah besar segera menghujani Madara dengan ganasnya.

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya confetti, lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' mulai dinyanyikan dengan tidak kompak oleh para anggota Akatsuki dengan suara mereka yang tidak bsia dibilang bagus.

Memang. Pesta ini bukanlah pesta sesempurna yang pernah diharapkan maupun dialaminya. Tapi, setidaknya itu cukup untuk menghilangkan kesedihan yang hinggap pai ini di hatinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya ragu. Ia tidak mengira akan pernah mendapatkan hal semacam ini saat menjadi Tobi.

Sekarang Pain yang mengambil berbicara alih-alih Deidara. Dengan senyuman tipis yang nampak di wajahnya, ia membuka sedikit bagian dari tirai di ruang makan. Tentu saja, sedikit cahaya dapat menembus kaca jendela yang tipis itu dan menyinari sebagian tempat dengan sinarnya yang hangat.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Itachi...."

_**~Madara's-Birthday~**_

"Kuakui. Tadi itu menyenangkan," kata Madara pada Pain yang sedang membolak-balik map kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan paling tersembunyi no. 2 setelah kamar Madara. Ruang kerja Pain.

Ekspresi Pain tetap tidak berubah. Dia masih terlihat sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas di hadapannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat mendengar perkataan Madara. "Begitukah?"

Madara memilih tidak memedulikan komentar Pain. Ia justru berbalik melayangkan pertanyaan. "Begitukah sikapmu pada pemimpinmu sendiri?"

"Ah.. Maaf, Madara-sama..." ujar Pain. Ia tidak ingin membuat Madara marah. Itu adalah hal yang fatal akibatnya. Baik bagi dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain.

"Cish..." umpat pria itu pelan. "Lalu, apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Hmm?"

Percuma saja berbicara basa-basi dengannya. Begitulah pikir Madara begitu melihat sendiri ekspresi acuh-tak-acuh Pain. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'berterima kasihlah pada Itachi'?"

"Hahaha...." Pain tertawa getir. Kemudian, dalam sekejap pemuda itu sudah berada di hadapan Madara dan menyerahkan secarik kertas ayng sudah kumal.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Itu kata-kata terakhir Itachi sebelum ia meninggal," jawab Pain datar.

"Mengapa aku tidak tahu?" ujar Madara bingung. Entah pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Pain atau dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja anda tidak tahu. Itachi sengaja merahasiakannya dari anda..."

"Tapi...." Madara berusaha membantah. Tetapi, apa yang akan diucapkannya, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Bacalah, Madara-sama..." bujuk pemuda berambut orange terang itu. Tetapi, pria yang dibujuk hanya memandangi secarik kertas kosong itu dengan pandangan kosong. Melamun. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Ma... dara-sama?" Panggilan Pain membuyarkan lamunan Madara.

"Err, ya?" Madara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan gesture yang menawan. "Oh, maksudku. Aku akan membacanya di kamarku saja."

"Silakan, Madara-sama...."

"Hentikan panggilan memuakkan itu!" teriak Madara ketus. Emosi kembali mulai nampak pada wajahnya. Tapi, segera saja ia mengontrolnya dan mengalihkan topik.

"Kau tidak lupa misi yang kuberikan tadi, kan?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak," jawab Pain singkat.

"Bagus," komentar pria itu dengan singkat pula. Kemudian, tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, pria itu segera keluar dari ruangan pengap yang sejak tadi ingin dijauhinya. Kertas peniggalan Itachi di tangan kanannya semakin kusut saja akibat remasannya.

_**~Madara's-Birthday~**_

"Haah...." Pria tampan itu menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa basa-basi, segera saja dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur begitu sampai di kamarnya.

Apa ia melupakan surat itu?

Tidak. Ia tidak melupakannya. Hanya saja, sepertinya emosinya sungguh terkuras hari ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kesedihan sebanyak ini.

Tidur? Ide bagus.

Namun, segera diurungkan niatnya. Surat Itachi lebih penting.

Surat itu kini sudah robek di beberapa ujungnya. Tapi masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas. Tulisan tangan Itachi yang rapi membuat kertas kumal tersebut menjadi lebih berharga lagi.

Sebenarnya, tak jelas teruntuk siapa Itachi menujukan surat itu. Tapi, Madara tidak peduli. Yang penting, surat ini dibuat oleh Itachi.

Tak lama setelah membaca kalimat awal surat itu. Madara menyadari untuk siapa surat itu ditujukan.

"_Saat kalian membaca surat ini, aku pasti sudah tidak berada di sana lagi, kan?  
Tapi, kumohon kalian semua merayakan ulangtahun_nya_ kali ini saja. Aku yakin ia pasti sangat sedih tahun ini._

_**P. S.**__ Aku hanya tahu sedikit variasi dari _'Otanjoubi Omedetou'_. Yaitu _'Happy Birthday'_ (Bahasa Inggris) dan satu lagi... _'Saenggil Chukkae hamnida'_. Ya (Ini sepertinya Bahasa Korea). _**Saenggil chukkae** hamnida_, __**Madara**__...  
Maafkan aku._"

"Cih," umpatnya lagi. "Surat yang singkat, Itachi-_chan_...." komentarnya lirih. Ia mencoba mengalihkan semua rasa sedihnya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dan saat ini, darah mulai mengucur dari bibir tipisnya.

Pria itu kembali meremas surat kumal tersebut. "Terima kasih..." gumamnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, mencoba cara kekanakan seperti ini untuk tumpahnya air mata?

"Huh," dengusnya dengan mata yang mulai berlinang air mata. "Bahasa Korea yang tidak buruk."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Chit Chat Author** (silakan langsung pencet saja **tombol ijo** di bawah kalau tidak berminat baca karena bakal lumayan panjang):  
Pengin tau rasanya nongkrong di depan laptop dari jam 11 malem nyampe jam 2 pagi? Yep! Itulah yang saya lakuin pas bikin nih fic! (maaf bahasa campur aduk. Tapi saya emang lebih nyaman gini)  
Uh.. Kayaknya emang aneh, sih. Orang nih anime asalnya dari Jepang.. Tapi malah pake Bahasa Korea... Yah. Mau gimana lagi? Sepertinya virus bernama 'koreanholic' sudah menjangkiti saya hingga stadium 4, he? Sebenernya saya juga nggak bikin fic ini selama itu. Bikin ficnya cuma dari jam 10-12. Dari jam 11 siang-10 malam saya cuma nongkrong di depan laptop nonton Suju Fullhouse.. Trus baru, deh. Jam 10 pindah nyalain kompie saya dan ngetik. Itu aja sambil ditemenin lagu-lagu favorit saya baru-baru ini yang semakin aneh.. Kayak **CSJH The Grace - My Everything **(argh... Videonya keren banget... Padahal girlband..), **Aluto - Michi~To You All** (well.. Saya kayaknya udah mulai kangen Jepang), **Hey! Say! JUMP - Mayonaka no Shadow Boy**, **Surface - Sunao na Niji**, **Aqua Timez - No Rain, No Rainbow**, **TVXQ - You're My Melody**, **TVXQ - Crazy Love**, **L'Arc-en-Ciel - Jiyuu e no Shoutai**, **Tohoshinki -Wasurenaide**, **Tohoshinki - Proud**, **Big Bang - Haru Haru**, **Big Bang - Lies** (dua lagu Big Bang ini udah jadi lagu wajib), **X Japan - Tears**, **Super Junior M - Blue Tommorrow**, **Super Junior KRY - Let's Not**, **Super Junior KRY - The Night Chicago Died**, **Super Junior KRY - Smile**, **Super Junior KRY - The One I Love**, **Super Junior KRY - Just You**, **Super Junior - Sorry, Sorry**, **Big Bang - Koe Wo Kikasete**, **Ciara Ft. Justin Timberlake - Love & Sexy Magic**, **SHINee - Ring Ding Dong**, **YUI - Namidairo**, **YUI - Summer Song**, **Kentaro Fukushi - Little Sky**, **nobodyknows+ - Ca Latte**, **Home Made Kazoku - Yonaka Ni Kaita Love Letter**, **Xiah Junsu - Rainy Night**, **Tohoshinki - Love in the Ice**, **Avenged Sevenfold - Dear God**....  
Ah.. Kayaknya saya kebanyakan nyebutin, deh. Ini udah seperduabelas dari isi playlist saya yang sudah saya sebutkan... Mau nyebutin lagi, kasihan readers. Bisa mati ntar baca judul lagu-lagu sebanyak itu. Hmm... Oh ya! Kelupaan lagi! 2 lagu wajib! **G-Dragon Ft. Taeyang - Korean Dream** sama **Taeyang - Wedding Dress**!  
Satu kata aja buat Wedding Dress. KEREN... (walah. Jadi promosi)  
Hmmm... Mungkin kalian nggak tau apa anehnya. Tapi, biasanya saya kalo nyetel lagu nggak kayak gini, lho! Biasanya, saya kalo dengerin lagu cuma dengerin lagu dari penyanyi/band yang emang lagi saya gandrungi! Misalnya aja, waktu saya masih suka sama TVXQ... Nah. Tiap hari yang didenger TVXQ.... mulu! Tapi, herannya saya nggak bosen-bosen. Sampe akhirnya datanglah Big Bang ke dunia Cassiopeia saya. Itu mengubah saya menjadi VIP! Dan pada saat itulah, semuanya mulai berdatangan. Di kepala saya. Ada Super Junior, SHINee, CSJH The Grace, 2ne1, f(x), Wonder Girls, MBLAQ, dsb...  
Tapi mungkin gara-gara selera saya yang terlalu heterogen itulah. Akhirnya sekarang saya malah mulai balik lagi ke tempat semula. Sebagai penyuka Jepang. Liat aja, tuh. Udah mulai ada lagu anime nyempil di playlist. Hahaha... Padahal sudah kurang lebih setahun saya nggak dengerin lagu anime, lho!  
Akhir kata....  
Makasih aja deh udah mau baca curhatan nggak guna nih author gaje...  
**THANK A LOT, GUYS (& GALS)!**

_**.  
Review, he?**_


End file.
